A escondidas
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: Mientras D´Argo iba aullando de un lado a otro de Moya...


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: 

Título: "A escondidas"

Clasificación: Siendo muy cauta, NR –13.

Categoría: Episode filler ¿qué si no?.

Spoilers: No, pero se sitúa en los días anteriores a "Thank God is Friday... Again"

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: Mientras D´Argo iba aullando de un lado a otro de Moya...

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

"**A escondidas."**

DjancazBru 

Se deslizó despacio por el túnel de acceso, dejándose caer con los pies por delante, y sus botas se hundieron en algo blando, produciendo un ruido lo suficientemente asqueroso como para ponerle la piel de gallina. ¿Había aplastado alguno de los parásitos que habitaban los conductos de Moya? Esperaba que no.

Afortunadamente, los desagradables bichos casi nunca se dejaban ver por las zonas de paso y residencia, pero en estos días había visto más de los que hubiera querido. No es que el leviatán estuviera infestado pero aún así... él era un chico de ciudad, mejor ignorar la existencia de según qué.

Iluminó sus pies con la linterna y pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo reconocer con alivio lo que había pisado: cubos alimenticios y algunas frutas medio podridas. Otra de las reservas privadas de Rygel. Estaba claro que la babosa insaciable sisaba de las raciones comunitarias para disfrutar a solas de aquellas golosinas que se había ido encontrando en esos días de "prudente retiro".

No sabía si enfadarse o no con el hinerio. Por una parte, lo que hacía no estaba bien en absoluto, y menos cuando no iban sobrados de provisiones, pero por otro... su fisiología era muy distinta a la de cualquiera de ellos, y su obsesión con la comida tal vez tuviera su origen en los incontables años de prisión en los que no pudo saciar sus tres estómagos ni una sola vez. Era difícil ponerse en la piel de Rygel y juzgarlo.

Además esos almacenes secretos le habían permitido sobrevivir bastante bien los últimos días en que no se había atrevido ni a asomarse a las cocinas por miedo a que el fino olfato del luxano le detectase. No le gustaba esconderse como un conejo asustado, pero eso de la hiperrabia era una cosa muy seria y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a aquella bestia... Y, como le había escuchado decir a Aeryn con voz cargada de sarcasmo el día anterior, parecía que tenía una habilidad innata para esconderse. Aeryn... pero no. En ese tema no quería pensar. No más de lo que ya lo hacía...

El caso es que hacía varias horas que no se oían los gruñidos de D´Argo y se estaba planteando salir a ver si las cosas estaban más calmadas. Comenzaba a estar aburrido de veras. John Crichton no estaba diseñado para la soledad. Había crecido entre hermanas y primos, estudiado y jugado con amigos, estado con sucesivas parejas, trabajado con equipos científicos muy numerosos... y no le gustaba estar solo. Sentía el impulso absurdo de hablar a las paredes, y lo hacía, hasta que se daba cuenta y callaba de golpe. Estaba harto de aquella situación y deseaba salir y volver a comportarse como una persona sana y normal. O tan sana y normal como las circunstancias lo permitían.

Una persona sana y normal... ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Estos últimos días habían sido tan aburridos, tan solitarios, que había empezado a comportarse de un modo que nunca habría considerado aceptable. Le daba vergüenza hasta pensar en ello pero en los últimos días... se había convertido en un mirón. ¡Un mirón! ¿Existe algo más patético que un mirón? Claro que él no tenía toda la culpa, exactamente. Si se veía obligado a estar alejado de los otros sin poder comunicarse... ¿qué iba a hacer? Tampoco es que tuviera a mano una consola de video juegos o una novela de intriga o buena música para escuchar... Sólo podía entretenerse atisbando desde las numerosas rejillas de acceso.

Aunque ver a Rygel embutirse de comida en su habitación no había sido nada divertido, y mucho menos verlo ponerse en remojo en esa tina que usaba como bañera. ¡Ostras! Aquella lección de anatomía hineria había sido totalmente innecesaria, y desde entonces había evitado como la peste las habitaciones del antiguo monarca.

A D´Argo apenas le había visto en aquellos días, sobre todo porque en cuanto oía sus gruñidos se alejaba lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que podía. Hasta había aprendido a tener en cuenta la dirección del aire en los tubos de ventilación para evitar ser descubierto. Sí... desde luego, salvar la vida es el mejor incentivo para la prudencia.

La sala del Piloto era un lugar mucho más entretenido, y había disfrutado viéndole interactuar con Moya, muy concentrado, moviendo los cuatro brazos mientras se comunicaba con los demás o consultaba los bancos de datos del leviatán. Todo un tío, el Piloto y lo de las múltiples capacidades era algo alucinante. Pero claro, el Piloto no se movía mucho, y al cabo de unas horas la cosa comenzaba a ser repetitiva.

Entonces se fue en busca de Zhaan, que practicaba extraños rituales relacionados con sus creencias y meditaba desnuda en su habitación. Y aunque no había nada de sexual en ello, sí que le producía cierta vergüenza haberla observado a escondidas. Zhaan era muy bella, probablemente la criatura más bella que había visto nunca e indudablemente era muy exótica con esos pechos sin pezones y esas pecas doradas que recordaban la forma de las orquídeas en... en todo caso, era como mirar una obra de arte, demasiado bella para ponerle la mano encima. Pero le daba pudor haberla mirado, al fin y al cabo, Zhaan era algo así como la madre de todos a bordo del leviatán, y uno no mira a su madre desde las rejillas de ventilación. Lo más curioso es que seguramente a la sacerdotisa no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo... como ella misma decía cada vez que la pillaban "au natural"... "¿Es que la desnudez es tabú en tu cultura?."

Así que después de Zhaan, medio queriendo y medio sin querer, John Crichton se fue aproximando como una polilla a una llama a donde sabía que iría a parar más tarde o más temprano. Y de ahí provenían sus problemas de conciencia, su fuente de vergüenza y de placer a partes iguales. Aeryn Sun. Cómo no.

La primera vez que la observó había sido casi casual... bueno, no del todo. Quería preguntar a alguien por el paradero de D´Argo, y entre todos, por qué no buscar a Aeryn. Hubiera sido más fácil preguntar directamente al Piloto a través de los comunicadores pero... ¿y si lo oía d´Argo y le daba pistas de su paradero?. Además, buscarla era una excusa para hacer ejercicio a través de los inacabables túneles, o eso se dijo. El ejercicio tampoco fue tanto, porque Aeryn Sun podía ser muchas cosas pero sobre todo era de lo más previsible.

La encontró practicando series de algún tipo de arte marcial en el "gimnasio" de Moya, y como la fluidez casi coreográfica de sus movimientos le dejó sin aliento pensó que no pasaba nada si miraba un poco más sin anunciar su presencia. Sus movimientos elegantes y fluidos le recordaban los ejercicios orientales que a su amigo DK le había dado por practicar durante un tiempo. A DK le volvían loco todas aquellas modas orientales del Tai-Chi y variantes. Claro que DK no tenía el cuerpo flexible, esbelto y letal de Aeryn Sun. Todo en sus movimientos le recordaba a una pantera y las manos le ardían con las ganas de tocar aquella piel suave, algo más fría que la de un ser humano, que apenas había arrancado a sudar...

Y a partir de ahí no pudo dejarlo. El motivo de su fascinación por aquella mujer que le demostraba tan poco afecto era algo que no podía llegar a entender, pero resultaba superior a sus fuerzas y, culpable o no, la había seguido del gimnasio a la ducha (ni siquiera podía recordar sin sonrojarse su propia reacción ni su comportamiento adolescente al verla allí), la había visto cambiarse de ropa (otra tortura, era igual de sugerente verla vestirse que desnudarse), limpiar su colección de armas (¿de dónde había sacado todo eso?) y volver a comandancia para sustituir a Rygel en el turno de guardia.

Todo aquel tiempo la había contemplado absorto, bebiéndosela con la mirada sin que ella se diese cuenta, perdida en sus pensamientos y sin tener que mantener la pose de pacificadora de acero... Parecía menos marcial, más joven, como una chica cualquiera a la salida de las clases o del trabajo, y no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le atraía y en lo diferentes que eran sus sentimientos y reacciones de cuando miraba a Zhaan, por ejemplo.

Al final del segundo día se encontró a sí mismo mirándola mientras estaba sentada en la cama. Se había puesto ropa cómoda para dormir y estaba repasando torpemente una pieza de ropa descosida mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Nunca se habría imaginado a Aeryn Sun hacer algo tan doméstico como eso, y además hacerlo con tan poca habilidad. La expacificadora desprendía un aire de eficacia que no casaba nada con aquella visión, que a Crichton le resultaba conmovedora porque le hacía parecer más humana. En un momento dado se levantó, cerró la puerta y la cortina de la celda y volvió a su pobre labor con un suspiro de fastidio. Y de repente, sin apartar la mirada de la costura, preguntó:

"¿Piensas salir de ahí algún día, Crichton?"

Casi le da un ataque al corazón. "Ahora va a matarme", pensó, incapaz de responder nada coherente.

Llevó la mirada hacia la rejilla, muy seria. "¿Sales o te vas?."

John retiró el panel de acceso y salió con la máxima dignidad que pudo reunir.

"Aeryn. Esto... yo... No es lo que parece."

"Ah, ¿no?. ¿Y qué parece, Crichton?"

No pudo decidir si en su voz había burla o amenaza.

"Bueno, yo sólo quería saber por dónde anda D´Argo, y si ya es seguro salir, ya sabes."

Ella se mordió los labios intentando contener la sonrisa

"¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas esperar para informarme de tu presencia?"

"Bueno... lo cierto es que no sabía cómo te tomarías mi intromisión."

"Claro, por eso seguías espiándome mientras..."

"¡Yo no te espiaba!"

"¿No?"

"¡No!Sólo hacía una evaluación prudente del territorio antes de exponerme a un golpe Pantak o algo así."

Eso la hizo sonreír de veras, y le dejó salir del atolladero cambiando de tema:

"No he visto a D´Argo en arnios, pero está mañana seguía fuera de sí. ¿Qué le has hecho, Crichton?"

"Te juro que no tengo ni idea, Aeryn. De repente empezó a echar fuego por la boca y a proferir amenazas y maldiciones que ni los microbios podían traducir."

"De todas formas te aconsejo que no salgas por esa puerta y que no te dejes ver."

"No pensaba hacerlo. No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo a los túneles y te dejo en paz."

"Puedes quedarte." Dijo ella con tono indiferente, sin emoción.

Crichton quedó paralizado.

"¿Qué?" balbució.

"Puedes quedarte." No tenía razones para creer que se tratase de algo más que la oferta de un camarada haciéndole un favor a otro, y sí muchas para descartar la idea de una proposición apasionada.

"¿Dónde dormiste ayer, Crichton?", prosiguió ella.

Se había quedado dormido allí mismo, mirándola dormir a través de la rejilla, tan hermosa y quieta como un felino en reposo, pero no iba a ser tan tonto como para decírselo. Apreciaba demasiado sus... ¿cómo era?... ¿mivonks? y no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de ellos, aunque no le sirvieran de mucho. Así que contestó con aire casual:

"Oh... no lo sé con certeza, estos días he andado un poco perdido, en un túnel algo más ancho que el resto."

"Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres. Te aseguro que D´Argo nunca se atrevería a mirar en mi celda" dijo ella, razonablemente.

No pudo evitar sopesar muy seriamente aquella propuesta, porque todo él estaba gritando ¡sí, sí, sí!. Pero la mínima parte racional que le quedaba se daba cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible estar allí sin hacer avances, sin ceder al deseo y a la frustración. Y a aquellas alturas de la jugada no quería arriesgar lo poco que tenían en común.

"No, no creo que se atreviese. Pero mejor que no, Aeryn." La voz sonó mucho más vacilante de lo que pretendía.

"Como quieras," respondió ella sin cambiar el tono, "pero llévate una manta térmica, Moya baja la temperatura durante el ciclo nocturno, y ya se sabe lo frágiles que sois los humanos." Y le alargó la que tenía más a mano.

"Vaya. Gracias, Aeryn"

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa tonta, emocionado de veras por aquel gesto inesperado de consideración. Tal vez Aeryn Sun era menos previsible de lo que él pensaba.

"Lárgate, y no vuelvas hasta mañana. Intentaré traerte algo para el desayuno. Y ni se te ocurra pasar la noche husmeando desde ahí. Me pone los pelos de punta."

John Crichton era un chico listo, y no esperó a pedir aclaraciones. Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo... por si la generosidad de la pacificadora llegaba de repente al límite.

Cuando aquella noche encontró un lugar relativamente cómodo donde instalar su cubil se arrebujó en la manta y durmió el sueño de los justos con la nariz hundida en el olor característico, intransferible y calmante de Aeryn Sun... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día pudiera dormir abrazado a la fuente original... Un tío puede soñar.

N.A. #1: No me he atrevido a escribir un final para adultos, pero si alguien lo ve claro me gustaría leer su versión.

N.A. #2: Si PipaShell está interesada puede utilizarlo para la web, como todo lo demás.

D. B.


End file.
